


What I Never Said

by ItsYourLocalBi



Series: Dream SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac Ghost Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Dorks in Love, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, M/M, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome Ghost Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYourLocalBi/pseuds/ItsYourLocalBi
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a dream x Wilbur where dream revives Wilbur and doesn't tell anybody, keeping Wilbur to himself, because he is madly in love with him?Yes I can. Sort of.Dream never told Wilbur how he felt. Now that he's gone, he regrets it more than anything. Luckily, Ghostbur has a solution for that!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139846
Comments: 20
Kudos: 388





	What I Never Said

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood. Not a lot, but a brief description of it.
> 
> Okay, so. I started this and it went in a very different direction than I was planning, and the point bloomed into something else entirely, but I did my best to have the prompt be all the way in there without changing it too much. Oh, who am I kidding, the thought is there, and I did try to make it obvious where the prompt fit in, but it's very different from what one might expect.
> 
> It is worth noting that a lot of canon stuff is being ignored for this, and that first and foremost, Dream never manipulated Tommy, or had him exiled. Tommy was exiled, but... I don't know why, because it works for this plot I guess. So yeah, Dream's really not a bad guy here, and I feel like that's important. Anywho, enjoy!

They never held a funeral for him.

That was probably what irked Dream the most. The fact that they held a funeral for Schlatt, Schlatt, the man who was unapologetically awful to them from the start, but they never held one for Wilbur.

Ghostbur had said it was because they didn't miss "Alivebur." Because Ghostbur was there. Dream had to keep himself from screaming that he missed Wilbur. He wanted him back. All of him, not just the happy memories.

But when he asked Ghostbur if he wanted to be brought back, he just replied with, "No."

"Why not?"

"Well, it seems that people don't really like Alivebur. He- he was a real bad egg towards the end, there. I've read the history books, you know, Dream. They all used to like him, and- and now they don't. So, I don't know why they keep me around, because they all don't really seem to think that he and I are different and..." The ghost trailed off, looking off with that thousand-yard stare.

"And?" Dream prompted. 

Ghostbur blinked and turned his gaze back to him with a smile. "Hmm? Oh, I don't remember where I was going with that." He wrapped his arms around Friend tighter and Dream sighed, slumping a little.

"That's okay Ghostbur."

"Here, have some blue, it'll help." He placed the clear substance in Dream's hand, a worried crease between his eyebrows. "If you don't mind my asking, why would you want to bring him back? I kind of got the feeling that you- you know, that you're okay with everything that's... Happened."

Dream sighed, clutching the blue. "I mean, I guess. I just, I miss him, really..." He chucked a stone out at the lake and laughed at the ghost's surprised expression. "I know you're still here, and you are him, in some way, even though you are very different from what he was like towards the end, and I appreciate the fact that you still talk to me-"

"Oh of course I do, Dreamy!" The ghost interrupted happily, floating right up to his face. "You're one of my happiest memories!"

Dream blinked. "Am I?"

"Yep! Alivebur loved spending time with you, and- and I do too. " He took both of Dream's hand in his, the same way he always had when he was alive, when he was being genuine. "You're one of the only ones who really talks with me, Dream, and you don't ask a lot of questions that I don't have answers for, and- and- and I think it's worth saying that you, you made Wilbur really, really happy, and I know that he wouldn't want you to make yourself sad missing him."

If only it was as simple as Ghostbur made it sound. Nonetheless, Dream squeezed his hands, taking a moment to wonder how a ghost could feel so lifelike, and smiled. "Thanks, Ghostbur."

He doesn't bring up resurrection again.

___________

That is, until, months later, and Ghostbur is staring at him determinedly in Dream's favorite clearing.

"Why did you want to come here, Ghostbur?"

"I want you to bring me back to life."

"What?" Dream wasn't expecting that. He really wasn't expecting that. He stared at the ghost who was firmly clutching Friend's leash.

"I know you still miss him, for some reason. You want him back more than anyone else on this server, more than Tommy, more than Philza, and I know that you can help him make things right. I can't help people like this. I can't fix anything. I don't- I don't want to exist this way anymore. Nobody wants me here, nobody listens to me, not the way I am, and you can- you can bring him back."

And Dream doesn't have an argument for that. Not one that Ghostbur would listen to. He wouldn't listen when Dream said it could be painful. He didn't listen when Dream said that people might not react well to Alivebur. He didn't listen when Dream said that there was a chance it wouldn't work at all.

"Trust me, Dream, it'll be better this way. You can bring him back and- and he can make things right that I can't."

"What if he doesn't remember what you've gone through? "

That made him hesitate. "I- I know you can help him if he doesn't. I trust you Dream."

"Ghostbur, you might not exist anymore. At all."

The ghost gave him a sad smile. "That's a risk worth taking, isn't it?" And his voice sounded almost like it might break if he disagreed.

So Dream found himself going along with the ghost's whishes, despite himself. Anything to keep him from sounding so broken. He used the instructions for ressurection, followed them to the letter, gathering everything they needed. It took a few days, and Ghostbur would help whenever he could, and Dream found himself becoming more and more torn over whether or not he wanted to risk Ghostbur completely disappearing forever.

He didn't say anything, though, couldn't say anything. Not with Ghostbur smiling at him, not when he was so happy that "Soon, I'll bring Alivebur back, and you won't have to miss him anymore." Dream didn't know how to tell Ghostbur that he would be missed too. He'd never confessed to Wilbur, never once told the other how much the time they spent together meant to him, and he found it was just as daunting to articulate the same thing to his ghost.

Soon enough they had everything.

"We're here," he said as they entered the large cave Dream had found, big enough that if something were to go wrong, nothing would get destroyed in the process. Nothing except for the two of them at least. Three. Ghostbur had brought Friend.

"We're doing it, Dream," Ghostbur said, clapping. "We're really doing it. " The ghost turned to the blue sheep and wrapped his arms around their neck. "Good-bye Friend. Dream will look after you until I get back. I'll miss you."

Something snapped inside of Dream, watching Ghostbur hugging the sheep, smiling that same smile that always used to turn his legs to jelly, and he needed to tell him, tell him everything, he couldn't risk not telling him, not again.

"Ghostbur, I..." Why couldn't be speak?

"Yeah?" The ghost looked up at him from where he was hugging Friend. "What is it, Dream?" He tilted his head, a tick that Wilbur hadn't had so much when he was alive, but one that Dream realized he was extremely reluctant to risk getting rid of.

"Do you really want to bring him back?" He managed finally. "It might not work, and you could be gone. Forever. Are you sure you want to risk this?"

"You know the answer to that," the ghost said, standing up.

"Aren't you scared?"

The ghost paused, looking away. "We need him," he deflected.

"Fuck that!" Dream found himself yelling. "Fuck that, Wilbur! It's not worth losing both of you forever if we fail, I won't lose you again, I won't- I won't-!" He choked on tears. He was crying. When was the last time he cried?

He found himself wrapped in the arms of the ghost, being held exactly how Wilbur would, and fuck, this was Wilbur, it was Wilbur, and Dream didn't care if he was different, because at his core Ghostbur was still Wilbur and-

"Dream. It's not about me. It's not about Ghostbur. I know you're scared. I am too. But there's a world out there that needs Wilbur back, and I can't be all they need if I'm not all of me. Fundy needs his father to man up and be a good dad. Tommy and Tubbo need their brother to apologize. Philza needs to know that his son doesn't blame him for what happened. I need to make it up to all of them, and I can't do that if I don't remember everything I did to them. They deserve that at least." Ghostbur pulled back to look at him, a hand coming up to hold his face gently, thumb tracing the edge of his mask, eyes somber and kind and knowing. "You deserve to tell Wilbur everything you never could." His breath caught in his throat. "You deserve that. I'm doing this for you too. "

He was right. Dream wished he wasn't right. He hated that he was right.

He loved him.

He loved him the same as he loved Wilbur, because Ghostbur was Wilbur. Or some version of him, at least, and how could he not love any version of Wilbur Soot? But there was no real changing of Wilbur's mind once it was made up. Dream knew that from one look at this ghost's face, the same one he had fallen in love with all those years ago, that he was still determined to go through with this. And so, slowly, ever so slowly, he reached up and undid the clasp at the back of his head, pulling the porcelain mask off his face. Dream leaned in to press a kiss to Ghostbur's cheek, soft and wistful, trying to pour everything he couldn't find the words for into the simple act. Once he pulled away, he had to smile at the shock on the other's face.

"Dream?"

"I'm going to miss you, Ghostbur," he whispered.

The ghost had tears in his eyes as he pulled Dream close and held tight. "I'll miss you, too, Dream. But it's going to be okay." The ghost sniffed. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to be back. I will remember this, and that way you won't have to miss me. I'll make Alivebur remember. I will. You won't have to miss either of us, I promise." Dream laughed, holding the ghost closer, memorizing every last detail. He could almost be alive already, if it weren't for the distinct lack of a heartbeat. How could something without a heartbeat be so warm? He didn't know. "It's going to be okay, Dream," he repeated, pulling away. "Make sure you introduce me to Friend if I do forget, though, alright? "

"Alright," he chuckled, wiping at his face, putting his mask back on.

"Okay!" The ghost clapped his hands, smiling. "Let's do it, yeah?"

The process was long. Every second that passed by was spent with the two of them concentrating on every last detail. Dream felt sweat trail down his neck. If he messed this up, he would never forgive himself. Never. After what felt like hours, the final incantation was all that was left. Dream tried not to cry again when he saw Ghostbur close his eyes with a smile as he said the last words.

"Buh- bye, Dream," the ghost called with a shakey wave, and he swore he saw a tear fall from his eye. "I'll be back soon." And then the mist descended around him in a cloud Dream couldn't see through.

For an agonizing minute there was silence. Nothing. Nothing except for Friend's small bleat that he couldn't hear over the roaring blood in his ears. He held the same position, not risking any movement, because if he moved it might fail, and he would not risk that.

The nothingness dragged on, as he stared at the dense fog. Waiting for some sign of success or failure.

Nothing.

Something.

The mist moved, slowly becoming more and more transparent, a figure moved somewhere inside, and Dream heard heavy breathing turn into a cough.

"What the-? Where-? What's happening?"

That wasn't Ghostbur. There was no way that was Ghostbur.

"Wilbur?" He called out, unsure, and so, so hopeful.

The mist swirled and dissipated... And there he was. Wilbur Soot. Alive and breathing.

"Dream?" He could see a million emotions flash across Wilbur's face before going pale and swaying a bit. Dream was by his side right as he passed out. He stared at the man in his arms in shock.

It worked. He'd done it. They'd done it. Ghostbur had done it. Wilbur was alive.

But what version of Wilbur was this, Dream wondered. Was this Wilbur inasane? Was this Ghostbur with Alivebur's memories? Or was this Alivebur with Ghostbur's memories? A mix of both? Neither? He didn't know. He was panicking. Friend bleated.

What he did know was that he had to get this Wilbur out of this cold cave. Somewhere with a warm bed and water and food and no-one to question him.

Somewhere safe.

___________

Wilbur didn't wake up until late the next day.

Dream had gotten them to a cottage in the forest that he'd built months ago. It was his little getaway place, secluded and private, where he didn't have to deal with anyone. He never told a soul where it was hidden. It was the perfect place to nurse Wilbur back to health.

The sword wound in Wilbur's chest was healed. Almost. Almost because it was nothing more than a scar, but it seemed to still bleed from time to time, which didn't make any sense, given the fact that it was closed, and scars don't randomly bleed, and he had no idea where the blood was coming from. But Dream didn't have time to worry about that, he had to worry about getting that sickly pale expression off of Wilbur's face. So he cleaned the blood, poured healing potions on the wound, and made sure Wilbur had water every three hours. It was alright, he convinced himself. He couldn't sleep if he tried anyways, his brain wouldn't let him. Friend stayed by his side too, eating the grass blocks Dream has stocked in his inventory whenever the sheep was hungry. It was nice. Made him feel less lonely waiting for Wilbur to wake up.

When Wilbur's eyes finally did open after hours upon hours of waiting, Dream let out a sigh he hadn't known he was holding back.

"You're awake," he said as calmly as he could. Wilbur's eyes focused in on him, and he was glad he had kept his mask on with how intense his gaze was. "I was getting worried there. Here, careful sitting up." He made to place his hands on Wilbur's back and froze when the newly resurrected man flinched. Eyeing him cautiously, Wilbur slowly relaxed under his touch, letting himself be guided into sitting up and leaning back against the pile of pillows. Dream ignored the hurt that spiked through him, steadily avoiding Wilbur's gaze, turning away to pick up the tray he'd prepared with soup. "Here, eat. You need it."

He pushed the tray back towards Dream, blinking slowly. "What am I doing here?"

"You passed out," Dream replied lamely.

"No shit, I meant why am I alive, Dream?"

That's what he was afraid of. "What-" he cleared his throat, careful not to let his emotions boil over. He didn't want to risk overwhelming Wilbur in the state he was in. "What do you remember?"

Wilbur blinked slowly once again. "I remember... asking to be killed, being killed and then... " He trailed off, his eyes changing, filling with realization and many other emotions all at once. "So that's what I did." He looked down at his hands, which had turned into clenched fists in the blankets. His posture was wound tight. "That's what happened," he said, and Dream registered the change in his voice. It wasn't Alivebur's or Ghostbur's or Wilbur's voice from when he'd first met him. It was somewhere in the middle, filled with regret, and innocence, and anger, and pain, and knowledge.

"Wilbur?"

"Dream." The former ghost turned to look at him, tears welling in his eyes. "I remember everything."

His heart skipped a beat. "Everything?" He choked. "From before? The revolution? The presidency? The election? Blowing up L'Manburg? Being Ghostbur? Why you wanted to come back, all of it?" Wilbur nodded. Dream couldn't tell if the man was happy or sad. He couldn't read his face, and he wasn't sure what to do, but fuck, Wilbur was alive, and he remembered, he remembered everything and Dream wanted to hold him close more than anything else in the entire world, and fuck it.

He ripped off his mask.

The porcelain fell onto the bed as Dream threw himself at Wilbur, holding onto him like he was the one who might have been dead. Wilbur's arms came up to wrap around him and Dream cried because he'd been so scared he might never get to feel this again, he'd been so terrified of losing this man and everything that he meant, and he could feel Wilbur's heartbeat. He could feel it, right against his chest, and Wilbur was back, and he was every version of himself, and he was safe. Safe, here with Dream, and he was never letting him go again.

It took him a while to realize Wilbur was talking to him. "Dream, Dream I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Dream. I wanted to die, and I left you and everyone else to deal with my problems that I was too afraid to face, and I am so sorry for constantly running away. I hurt everyone, I- I hurt you. I managed to hurt everyone I care about and I couldn't - Thank you. Thank you for bringing me back. Thank you so much."

Tell him. He had to tell him. He'd risked his everything so that Dream could tell him, and he deserved to hear it. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He pulled back to look Wilbur in the eyes, trying to let him know everything through staring, as if he could communicate telepathically. And maybe somehow he could, because Wilbur's face softened as though he could hear everything Dream wanted to say.

And then there were lips on his.

Dream pulled Wilbur as close as he could, careful of his wound, and sank into the kiss, tears still running down his face. And he could feel Wilbur crying too, could feel the quick pace of his heart, could feel the way his chest expanded with every breath, could feel how utterly alive he was.

He didn't know when the kiss ended, and it didn't matter because Wilbur was still holding him, and he was safe, and he was alive, and Dream was so, beyond thankful for that.

_________

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because when he opened his eyes, Wilbur was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading and petting Friend. He blinked and yawned, stretching widely and disturbing the other. Wilbur looked at him, a flash of annoyance crossing his face before fondness took over and Dream found himself with the former ghost on top of him, kissing all over his face.

"Wilbur! Your wound!" He laughed and the other pulled back, smiling like a lunatic. "What the hell, man? What's gotten into you?"

"You brought me back to life, that's what's gotten into me," Wilbur exclaimed, smothering him with kisses once more, causing Dream to let out a wheezing laugh. "Even though you were scared, you still did it! I'm here because of you, and I am never going to stop being grateful for that." Wilbur nuzzled his cheek. "I have literally never felt better! You are the actual, literal, best." Dream felt his heart swell. He could say it, he was going to say it, he had to.

"I love you," he said desperately, cupping Wilbur's face. The other blinked. "I've loved you for years, and I would bring you back to life over and over again if you asked me to because I love you like I've never loved anyone in my entire life, and I don't know how I could ever love anyone this way except for you, and fuck, Wilbur, I just-"

He was cut off with another kiss. A peck on the lips, really, but it was enough to shut him up. "Dream, I realized something when I was dead, and it's that there is no one authority. Life and energy, it's all throughout the universe, and no one thing can really control it." A kiss to his forehead. "As Ghostbur, I could see it. I could see how people connected, I just didn't know that's what I was seeing." A kiss to his temple. "And you, Dream?" A kiss to his cheek. "Your energy was so beautiful whenever you were happy. And you always seemed happiest whenever I was around." A kiss to his other cheek. "And I could feel my life force intertwine with yours whenever I was with you, and we always created the most wonderful energy together, no matter the circumstances." A kiss to the top of his nose. "That's what love is, Dream. That's how I feel about you." He kiss to his lips. "I love you too."

Dream could feel himself getting choked up.

"I'm never letting you leave again," he said finally, voice thick with emotion. "I don't care if anyone misses us, they can suck it. You and I are never leaving this bed, I'm not risking it it." Wilbur laughed, pressing his forehead against Dream's. "I'm serious," he said, even as he started laughing again, too. "You're not allowed to leave ever again."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," Wilbur giggled lightly, bumping Dream's nose with his. "And I suppose you're never going to want me to stop holding you either?"

"Never."

"Careful what you wish for, darling." A dangerous grin stole the breath from his lungs, and then Wilbur was kissing him again, and he was kissing back and he definitely wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Hours later they were curled up side by side once more, and Dream was on cloud nine. Fuck, he loved this man. He was glad he could finally say it.

"Seriously," Wilbur's voice cut through the silence. "How are we going to let the others know I'm back?"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that part," Dream breathed. Wilbur's laugh rang out sharp and clear as Dream buried his face in his hands. "It's not funny!" He protested, laughing. "You're alive again, and we never even told anyone what we were planning! They're gonna be so pissed!"

"Don't you dare act as though we don't have the opportunity to pull the funniest fucking reveal right now," Wilbur argued, suppressing large smile. "We could just show up at someone's house and pretend everything's normal. Or we could just walk past someone and I could be all, 'Hi!,' and see how they react. Or-"

"Wilbur what the fuck," Dream laughed. "Do you just want to torture them or something?"

"It'll be funny!" Wilbur pressed. "Humor is the stepping stone towards painful conversations, it's the perfect ice-breaker. We'll deal with the heavy emotional stuff after we scare the shit out of them."

Dream rolled his eyes, smile stretched wide across his face. "Fine. We'll do it your way." He leaned against Wilbur's side. "It will be very funny," he admitted.

"Told you so," the other said simply. "Thank you, Dream," he murmured softly into his hair. "Seriously. For everything."

"You're welcome, Wilbur. Any time." He closed his eyes, sighing. "I love you," he said, for the sheer fact that it was true and he could say it, regardless of whatever kept him from doing so sooner.

"I love you, too." 

And that was worth everything. To Dream, at least.

__________

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked that. That was fun to write. Let me know hard you think I'm the comments section below! 
> 
> I am open for requests for these two, if you want to know what boundaries I have, please look at the notes in the first work of this series.
> 
> 'Til next time!


End file.
